


I never want this to end

by SecretLyfe



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Azu deserves to happy, Fluff, Other, i don't make the rules, this is soft, this is to make up for the horrible angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretLyfe/pseuds/SecretLyfe
Summary: Azu and Cel get to be happy and in love.
Relationships: Azu/Celiquilliton "Cel" Sidebottom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	I never want this to end

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would write fluff and I did. They both deserve this.... Also Cel is REALLY hard to write like wow.   
> Also who needs to read through something before posting it. Certainly not me! realising this might actually be crack...ah well. it's happy and that's all that matters.

“As a scientist, I have a duty to make discoveries for the betterment of society. I must report my findings carefully and as unbiased-ly as possible. What we find out today may very well mean a difference in the quality of life for hundreds of individuals; our decision is of paramount importance and may change the world as we know it. So, with that in mind, green or pink?” 

Cel stood atop a stool they had dragged into the bathroom for the occasion, looking down on Azu who had decided to sit on the floor for greater dramatic effect. They held, in one hand, a bottle of neon green hair dye and, in the other, one of bright pink dye from the same brand. Their face was completely serious, not an inch of a smirk or a twitch of the eye to indicate that they were, just maybe, kidding.

Azu stifled a laugh into her hand before raising both to the sides of her mouth and yelling, much louder than necessary in the cramped bathroom of Cel’s flat.

“Why not both?” 

Cel grinned before jumping off of the stool and kneeling in front of their girlfriend.

“And that’s why I love you.”

Azu giggled and pecked Cel on the lips.

“Dye time.” She stood, pulling Cel up with her. “Pink or green first?”

“Pink,” Cel said, putting the bottle in Cel’s hand, “Like cotton candy.”

“Because you’re so sweet?”

“Because you can never get enough of me.”

“Dear Aphrodite that was cheesy, love.”

“Are you saying you don’t like cotton candy?” Cel snaked their arms around Azu’s waist all the way around, looking up at her with wide eyes.

“I love it,” Azu hummed, “But nowhere near as much as I love you.”

“And you say I’m cheesy,” Cel muttered.

Azu smiled, leaning behind her towards the spot on the counter where they had placed a mixing bowl and brush for the hair dye. 

“You’re gonna have to move if you want to look like a kid’s teddy bear,” Azu reminded her partner.

“Fiiiiine,” Cel whined, reluctantly, “But only for as long as it takes for me to look like a radioactive seven year old.”

“Deal,” Azu said, pouring the dye into the bowl, “Now sit down.”

Azu got to work, using a comb to part Cel’s unruly hair down the middle in an attempt to section it. She already knew they would love it. She painted the fluorescent liquid onto Cel’s naturally white-blonde hair with the same care she took with everything else in her life, whether it was cleaning and dressing a patient’s injury or making dinner for games night with her friends. Soon half of Cel’s head was coated in dye, the other half still seeming to defy the laws of gravity despite Azu’s efforts to keep it out of the way. 

The two of them joked and laughed and smiled, Cel occasionally attempting to reach up and kiss Azu’s cheek but Azu only told them off, reminding them that if they wanted it to look good they had to  _ stay still. _

“I think kissing my girlfriend is more important than my hair,” Cel said, swinging their legs.

“You’ll thank me when you have to face the outside world,” Azu assured them. She paused for a moment and then before Cel even noticed what was happening, they had bright pink hair dye on the tip of their nose.

They gasped and Azu was practically on the floor laughing.

“How could you do this to me?” they wailed, “I’ll look like a clown!”

“I-” Azu forced words out through her cackling, “I think it suits you. You should always have a pink nose.”

“I’ll get you back for this,” Cel said sternly, “I will.”

“I look forward to seeing it, love.”

Cel pouted and Azu took that as a sign to continue her work. The other half of the process went off without a hitch and then they simply had to wait for about half an hour. 

Cel spent that time covertly trying to make a swipe at Azu’s face with the dye but each time they did, Azu gave them a look like a sad puppy and they couldn’t find it in themself follow through.

They washed the dye out and Cel spent a while expertly styling it into their signature Just-Been-Struck-By-Lightning look. Satisfied that it was suitably vertical, Cel turned to their girlfriend, beaming. Azu looked at them with pure adoration, eyes sparkling and bright. She stood from her perch and walked towards them slowly.

Azu hugged Cel close to her chest and put her chin on the top of their head, revelling in the way their soft, just-washed hair felt on her skin. She hadn’t felt like this in a long time.

“I never want this to end,” she whispered, “I won’t let it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this because I just....I really love Azu. A lot.


End file.
